Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Majesté
by Loulouche
Summary: [OS - SwanQueen] Emma et Regina sont mariées depuis quelques années. Après une journée de travail où les problèmes se sont enchaînés, Regina n'a qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle. Mais une surprise l'attend au manoir...


_**Voilà qui devrait satisfaire ceux qui attendent du rating M, bande de p'tits vicieux ;P**_  
 _ **/!\ Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir : pour ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas, passez votre route, parce que ce sera du SQ mature à peu près tout le long de ce OS.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire alors je vous laisse découvrir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Regina avait eu une journée éprouvante et elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête depuis le réveil : rentrer chez elle. Depuis quelques temps, il semblait que tous les habitants de Storybrooke s'étaient mis en tête de lui rendre la vie impossible. La journée avait démarré fort quand en arrivant à la mairie elle était tombée sur les sept nains. Encore et toujours eux… Il semblait que dans ce monde non plus ils ne cesseraient jamais de lui empoisonner l'existence. Ils étaient venus se plaindre du manque de moyen investis pour équiper convenablement la mine, notamment en éclairage, pour leur permettre de travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Après de longues négociations, elle avait finalement accepté de passer elle-même dans les jours à venir pour mettre en place un sort qui leur garantirait de la lumière à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Une fois les sept intrus partis, elle s'était penchée sur des dossiers qui attendaient sur son bureau depuis quatre jours déjà. Elle détestait être en retard dans son travail, et les plaintes incessantes de chacun l'avaient nettement ralentie. Alors qu'elle venait juste d'entamer un dossier, sa secrétaire lui annonça l'arrivée du Docteur Whale. Allons bon, que voulait-il encore ? Elle avait alors demandé à son employée de l'envoyer dans son bureau pour s'entretenir avec lui. L'homme avait fait irruption dans la pièce à peine quelques secondes plus tard sans même frapper. A croire que depuis qu'elle avait obtenu le pardon et la rédemption, tous ses anciens sujets – bien que techniquement le Docteur Frankenstein n'ait jamais été l'un de ses sujets – se croyaient tout permis et ne la craignaient absolument plus. Le médecin s'était alors mis à énumérer la liste interminable des problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés récemment à l'hôpital, réclamant que ceux-ci soient résolus au plus vite. Après avoir écouté plus ou moins attentivement ses jérémiades et établi une liste de priorités, Regina avait finalement obtenu de lui qu'il quitte son bureau et la laisse travailler. Mais à peine quinze minutes plus tard, elle recevait un coup de fil pour l'avertir qu'un quartier de la ville avait été privé d'électricité pendant la nuit et qu'un dépannage était souhaité au plus vite. Elle avait donc réglé l'affaire et envoyé les personnes compétentes sur place avant de se plonger dans ses dossiers, se demandant si enfin elle allait pouvoir être un peu tranquille.

Le reste de la matinée s'était déroulé sans autre problème et la panne d'électricité avait même été surmontée, lui permettant ainsi de se débarrasser d'un bon nombre de dossiers. Quand treize heures avait sonné, surprise de ne toujours pas avoir vu sa femme qui venait habituellement la chercher à midi et demi pour qu'elles déjeunent ensemble au Granny's, la brune s'était saisie de son téléphone pour l'appeler. Ne recevant aucune réponse elle lui avait laissé un message, lui demandant de la rappeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et était allée seule au restaurant tenu par Ruby et sa grand-mère pour y prendre une salade à emporter qu'elle mangea dans son bureau. En début d'après-midi, un nouvel élément perturbateur s'était manifesté en la personne de Killian Jones. Non seulement ce satané pirate l'avait toujours exaspérée – et encore plus quand il avait entamé une relation avec celle qui était devenue plus tard sa femme – mais en plus, il semblait être prêt à tout pour la mettre hors d'elle. Elle soupçonnait que le fait qu'Emma se soit tournée vers elle plutôt que de rester avec lui y soit pour quelque chose, mais dès qu'elle avait le malheur de le sous-entendre, la blonde, qui était restée proche de son ancien petit ami, lui tombait dessus et le lui reprochait. Ainsi, elle devait subir les enfantillages de ce pirate de pacotille qui avait aujourd'hui décidé de réclamer la rénovation du port de Storybrooke. Après lui avoir fait comprendre le plus calmement possible que ce port n'avait strictement aucune utilité étant donné que la ville était invisible pour le reste du monde, elle avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de lui après avoir ajouté que son bureau n'était pas une salle du trône où chacun pouvait venir porter ses doléances. Après ça, elle avait cru en avoir fini avec les problèmes. Mais c'était mal connaître les habitants… Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, les incidents s'étaient succédés les uns après les autres, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle avait parfois très envie de replonger dans ses vieux démons et d'embrasser à nouveau la façon de penser et d'agir de la reine qu'elle avait été… Ce n'est finalement qu'à dix-neuf heures qu'elle avait enfin pu quitter son bureau après avoir passé un dernier coup de fil pour s'assurer que quelqu'un se chargerait d'aller dégager une route où un arbre était tombé. La mairesse s'assura que toutes les portes de la mairie étaient fermées à clef, puis elle rejoignit sa voiture et s'empressa de démarrer pour rejoindre sa maison au plus vite.

Arrivée au manoir, la brune soupira à la perspective de devoir encore préparer le repas. Emma ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis son appel et elle redoutait que la blonde n'ait été retenue au poste. Elle s'apprêtait donc à passer la soirée seule avec son fils. Heureusement Henry était maintenant en âge de faire ses devoirs seul depuis plusieurs années déjà, ce qui la déchargeait au moins d'une tâche. Elle ouvrit la porte et posa son sac à main au sol le temps de retirer son trench et de l'accrocher au porte-manteau. Elle alla ensuite directement dans la cuisine pour préparer rapidement le dîner et ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps son fils qui devait déjà être mort de faim tel qu'elle le connaissait. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger et découvrit le couvert dressé pour deux. Elle pensa tout d'abord que Henry y était pour quelque chose mais se ravisa en constatant que le service dédié aux grandes occasions avait été sorti. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle repartit alors d'un pas vif vers l'entrée et se plaça au pied de l'escalier.

\- Henry, c'est toi qui as mis la table ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Henry ? appela-t-elle à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

A nouveau, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Son fils n'était pourtant pas du genre à écouter de la musique à plein volume, les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, au moins une chose qu'il n'avait heureusement pas héritée de sa mère biologique. Alors pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Elle entreprit de monter les escaliers et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent. N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, elle entra. La pièce était vide. De plus en plus intriguée, elle s'apprêtait à se retourner quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder qui était là avant qu'une main ne lui cache les yeux et qu'une autre ne lui entrave les mains d'un geste expert. Immédiatement, la brune se débattit mais fut incapable de se défaire de la prise ferme qui la retenait. Son agresseur n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour être un homme, mais ce n'était certainement pas une femme fluette non plus.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

\- Chuuut, souffla l'inconnue à son oreille.

Cette voix. Bien que plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, elle l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Quand des cheveux vinrent chatouiller ses épaules en partie découvertes par sa robe et qu'elle sentit cette odeur si caractéristique et qu'elle connaissait si bien, _son_ odeur, elle n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité de son agresseur. Immédiatement, elle se détendit et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Si vous êtes venue pour de l'argent, je n'ai rien sur moi, dit-elle en commençant à se prêter au jeu.

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas là pour l'argent.

\- Les bijoux dans ce cas ?

\- Non plus.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

La femme dans son dos ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle retira sa main de ses yeux mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. D'un geste rapide, elle masqua à nouveau sa vision d'un bandeau qu'elle noua derrière sa tête avec douceur. Une fois fait, elle resserra le lien de tissu qu'elle avait passé plus tôt autour de ses poignets et posa délicatement une de ses mains sur sa taille avant de la laisser glisser jusqu'à ses hanches. A cet instant, Regina sentit un souffle chaud juste à côté de son oreille.

\- Je suis là pour toi.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire monter l'excitation de la brune d'un cran et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Quelques temps auparavant, Emma lui avait parlé de ce fantasme. L'idée de contrôler la situation dans les moindres détails et d'entraver son amante électrisait particulièrement la blonde, et sa femme avait accepté l'expérience, ne sachant toutefois pas quand viendrait ce moment. Et finalement, il était arrivé. Emma déposa un tendre baiser au creux du cou de Regina qui soupira de contentement. Puis d'un pas lent elle l'entraîna jusqu'à leur chambre en restant toujours dans son dos. Une fois arrivées à destination, Emma libéra les mains de sa femme. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux, elle stoppa net son geste.

\- Enlève ta robe, et seulement ta robe.

Après un court temps d'hésitation, Regina s'exécuta. Elle enleva le vêtement avec une lenteur exaspérante, et ce intentionnellement. Elle savait que cela suffirait à exciter davantage la blonde qui était sans doute en train de la dévorer des yeux. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle laissa sa robe au sol et entendit que son amante l'éloignait du pied. Elle sentit alors les mains d'Emma caresser sa nuque et ses épaules avant de descendre lentement vers son soutien-gorge pour le dégrafer d'un geste expert. Elle jeta le sous-vêtement plus loin puis commença à déposer des baisers brûlants de désir dans le cou et sur la mâchoire de son amante. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de celle-ci avant qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Henry ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Il dort chez mes parents. On a la maison pour nous toutes seules jusqu'à demain.

A cette nouvelle, un sourire en coin apparut sur les traits de la mairesse. Sa femme reprit ses douces attentions durant quelques secondes avant de s'interrompre à nouveau.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais acheté un nouveau string, susurra-t-elle.

\- Où est l'intérêt si je te dévoile la surprise avant que tu découvres par toi-même ? sourit Regina.

Sans répondre, Emma entrava à nouveau les mains de sa femme, devant elle cette fois, en serrant fermement le nœud. A en croire le contact du tissu, la brune devina que sa femme avait utilisé une de ses cravates, celles qui ne lui donnaient qu'une envie quand elle les portait : les arracher pour lui retirer la chemise qui allait avec et embrasser avidement sa peau. A cette pensée, Regina se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'égarer et bientôt la blonde la guida jusqu'au lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda la jeune femme aveugle.

\- Ça, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure, chuchota Emma à sa partenaire, la voix rendue grave par l'excitation.

Sur ce, elle la poussa sans ménagement et la brune tomba allongée sur le lit. Aussitôt, sa femme se plaça à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. Elle la soutint par les hanches pour la remonter dans le lit et une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment haut, elle se saisit du lien qui maintenait ses mains attachées l'une à l'autre et lui releva les bras au-dessus de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? commença à s'inquiéter Regina.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire, susurra Emma à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Sans stopper le baiser, la blonde attacha solidement la cravate à la tête de lit de façon à ce que son amante ne puisse plus se servir de ses mains. Celle-ci tira sur ses liens et constata alors qu'en effet, elle était privée de ses mouvements. Plus les secondes passaient et plus son excitation augmentait. Emma avait cessé de l'embrasser et elle n'entendait maintenant plus le moindre bruit dans la chambre. Non seulement elle était immobilisée, mais en plus elle ne voyait rien, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la tension qui se faisait de plus en plus grande dans chacun de ses muscles.

\- Emma ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La torture dura plusieurs minutes pendants lesquelles pas un seul bruit ne se fit entendre. Puis, alors que Regina commençait à penser que la blonde était partie, elle sentit soudain les lèvres de celle-ci emprisonner l'un de ses tétons. Elle se cambra immédiatement, électrisée par ce contact. La blonde se mit à le sucer et à jouer autour de celui-ci avec sa langue, ce qui fit naître une douce chaleur dans le ventre de sa partenaire. Incapable de se contrôler, cette dernière laissa un long gémissement lui échapper. Au bout d'un moment qui parut à la fois interminable et beaucoup trop court à la brune, Emma s'attaqua à son autre mamelon dressé d'excitation et lui fit subir le même traitement. Après cela, elle se redressa au-dessus de son amante. Regina pouvait sentir le poids de sa femme qui reposait de chaque côté de ses hanches et en déduisit qu'elle se trouvait à genoux au-dessus d'elle. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune ne parle et finalement les doigts de la blonde vinrent caresser avec délicatesse les lèvres de sa partenaire avant que ce ne soit ses propres lèvres qui viennent s'y plaquer dans un baiser brûlant de désir. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de la brune, étouffé par la bouche d'Emma. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps et joignit sa langue au baiser, faisant rapidement augmenter la chaleur déjà présente dans le ventre de son amante. Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps à la peau ambrée qui était offert à elle et s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivée aux hanches pour les agripper sans tendresse. Elle incita alors la brune à décoller légèrement le bassin du lit de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se placer comme elle le voulait, une jambe entre celles de la jeune femme laissée à sa merci. Elle colla son corps à celui de Regina et cette dernière put alors constater qu'elle était entièrement nue, ce qui fit encore monter la température d'un cran. La blonde se sépara finalement de son amante pour dévorer son cou de baisers et dans le même temps, elle commença un mouvement de va et vient du bassin, frottant ainsi son sexe à celui de la brune. Celle-ci ne put que soupirer de contentement sous les douces attentions de sa femme et son dos s'arqua un peu plus tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient au lien qui les retenait prisonnières. Lentement mais sûrement, les lèvres d'Emma descendirent sur le ventre de son amante. Quand elle arriva au niveau du string, la brune se crispa, aussi bien d'appréhension que d'excitation. Elle saisit alors l'élastique entre ses dents et avec une lenteur exaspérante, tout en laissant ses mains courir sur les longues jambes de Regina, elle fit descendre le sous-vêtement. Une fois qu'il fut aux chevilles elle le retira complètement et le lâcha négligemment à côté du lit avant de remonter pour coller son corps tout entier à celui de sa partenaire.

\- Ça te plaît ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, répondit la brune dans un souffle, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les traits de sa femme.

Cette dernière embrassa alors à nouveau son amante, avec plus de passion que la première fois. Elle avait les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et était courbée au-dessus d'elle, si bien qu'elle était assise sur son bassin, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son mouvement de friction. Cette fois, sans aucune barrière de tissu pour séparer leurs sexes humides, les deux jeunes femmes gémirent à l'unisson. A bout de souffle, Emma stoppa leur baiser et s'attaqua à nouveau aux seins de la brune. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur cette poitrine qui lui faisait pourtant tellement envie. Au lieu de ça, elle descendit toujours plus bas et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sa tête au niveau de l'entre-jambe de sa femme. Les simples senteurs de cette dernière suffirent à envoyer des frissons dans tous le corps de la blonde tandis que ses poils se dressaient sur sa peau. Elle posa à nouveau ses mains sur les hanches de Regina et commença à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle alternait entre baisers, mordillements et coups de langue, sachant pertinemment que tout ceci avait le don d'électriser son amante. En relevant les yeux, elle vit d'ailleurs qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas en réclamer plus. Regina était en train de devenir folle. Elle voulait qu'Emma la prenne immédiatement, qu'elle la libère de cette tension et de cette chaleur devenues douloureuses, qui s'étaient emparées de tout son corps et que la blonde avait elle-même fait naître. Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir le sourire carnassier qui se dessinait sur les traits de sa partenaire pour savoir qu'il était bien là quand elle tira d'un coup sec sur la cravate qui la privait de ses mains, et quand Emma parla elle entendit ce sourire jusque dans sa voix.

\- Ce soir c'est moi qui mène la danse.

La brune sentit le matelas bouger sous les mouvements de son amante et elle sentit soudain le corps de celle-ci, rendu brûlant par le désir, se coller au sien. Ses sens exacerbés, elle pouvait sentir chaque petit détail : les seins de la blonde contre les siens et ses tétons qui pointaient, son ventre musclé, son pubis, même son souffle qui courait dans son cou et semblait la narguer quand elle parla.

\- Tu ne me toucheras pas tant que je n'en aurai pas décidé ainsi.

Sur ce, la blonde se mit à caresser l'aine de sa partenaire qui ne put que gémir, provoquant un nouveau sourire de son bourreau. Regina se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Le moindre contact avec la peau de son amante était une véritable torture. Emma était en train de la consumer tout entière et il fallait que cela cesse.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie.

La brune garda le silence. Il était hors de question qu'elle cède, hors de question qu'elle perde le contrôle.

\- Tu veux que je te touche là, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en parlant, la blonde posa sa main sur le mont de Vénus de sa femme. Celle-ci se tortilla et commença à relever le bassin pour tenter d'approfondir le contact et de soulager un peu la tension, mais aussitôt Emma retira sa main, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer ce que subissait déjà sa pauvre victime.

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et ce sera fait.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir agir, maintenant, mais le lien qui retenait ses mains l'en empêchait et elle était totalement impuissante. Elle était devenue le pantin d'Emma, condamnée à supplier pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle était une reine, jamais elle ne s'était abaissée à supplier pour obtenir quelque chose. Pourtant, il semblait que la blonde soit sur le point de réaliser un exploit… Tandis que la brune faisait tout pour résister, sa femme redescendit à nouveau le long de son corps et reprit sa torture. Elle approchait ses baisers du sexe de sa partenaire pour finalement s'en éloigner la seconde suivante. La brune se mordit la lèvre plus fort que jamais pour réprimer un gémissement et surtout pour ne pas céder.

\- Emma, lâcha-t-elle dans un grognement de frustration.

\- Oui ? souffla la blonde en déposant un baiser sur le bas-ventre de la brune, juste au-dessus de son pubis.

\- Arrête ça, gronda son amante.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux alors. Supplie-moi de te donner ce que tu veux.

Non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à faire ça ! Elle, Regina Mills, ne perdait pas le contrôle, jamais.

\- Juste quelques mots…

Pourtant, ne dit-on pas…

\- C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour te libérer.

… Qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais ?

\- Merde Emma ! Prends-moi, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Majesté.

Aussitôt, Emma cessa sa torture. En une seconde elle passa les jambes de la brune sur ses épaules et les écarta pour se faciliter l'accès. Dès que la langue de la blonde vint lécher son clitoris, Regina se cambra brutalement et sa tête bascula à l'arrière tandis qu'un cri libérateur s'échappait de sa gorge. Sans perdre de temps, son amante s'activa pour lui donner satisfaction au plus vite. Elle l'avait suffisamment faite attendre, il était temps de la faire jouir. Elle alternait entre coups de langue brefs et taquins, et pressions plus appuyées, ce qui rendit rapidement la brune complètement folle. Rapidement, ses mains rejoignirent sa bouche et elle pénétra brusquement Regina de deux doigts pour commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa partenaire sentait sa tête tourner et poussait des gémissements qui se transformèrent petit à petit en cris de plaisir. Emma accéléra encore le rythme imposé par ses doigts et sentit bientôt les parois de sa femme se contracter, signe qu'elle était proche de la libération. Elle fit en sorte de maintenir la cadence et appuya davantage ses coups de langues pour amener sa partenaire à l'orgasme, et après encore quelques minutes d'effort, elle fut récompensée. Tous les muscles de Regina se contractèrent, elle se cambra plus si cela était encore possible et cria le prénom de sa femme dans un râle de plaisir. La blonde prolongea l'orgasme de son amante pendant encore quelques instants avec ses doigts qui caressaient son clitoris, puis elle lui laissa finalement un peu de répit. Le corps de la brune retomba lourdement sur le lit tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer sa respiration désordonnée. Emma déposa des baisers fugaces sur le corps de sa femme tout en remontant pour venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Une fois installée, elle embrassa la peau tendre du cou qui lui était offert et d'une main elle retira délicatement le bandeau qui empêchait toujours Regina de voir. Dès que le tissu fut retiré, la brune lui lança un regard noir.

\- Emma, je te déteste, gronda-t-elle.

\- Tu oses me dire que tu me détestes alors que je viens de te donner l'un des orgasmes les plus forts que tu n'aies jamais connu ? charria la blonde.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a eu avant l'orgasme qui me fait dire ça.

\- C'est justement parce que j'ai fait tout ça que tu y as pris autant de plaisir, dit son amante avec un clin d'œil.

\- Admettons, souffla la brune en levant les yeux au ciel bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa femme avait raison. Détache-moi maintenant.

Emma se redressa puis vint poser une jambe de chaque côté du corps de sa compagne pour se mettre à califourchon sur elle.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne tenteras rien contre moi ?

\- Je te le promets oui.

La blonde sembla hésiter.

\- De toute façon tu ne vas pas me laisser là éternellement, il faudra bien que tu me détaches un jour.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pourrais te laisser comme ça, je suis sûre qu'on y trouverait toutes les deux un certain intérêt.

\- Emma, gronda la brune.

\- Oh ça va, je plaisante !

Sur ce, la jeune femme commença à défaire le nœud qui retenait la cravate à la tête de lit. Mais en se penchant au-dessus de sa femme, elle avait laissé sa poitrine nue à la vue de celle-ci, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Bien mal lui en prit. Dès qu'elle put bouger et avant même que ses mains n'aient été complètement libérée, Regina, gourmande, se rua sur les seins laissés à sa merci et en prit immédiatement un en bouche. La blonde eut un hoquet de surprise et eut juste le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant que sa partenaire ne la fasse basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. En une seconde la brune se débarrassa de la cravate pour libérer complètement ses mains et s'empara des poignets de sa femme pour les clouer au matelas.

\- Traîtresse ! Tu avais dit que-

Regina ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qui fut stoppée par un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés quand elle vint lécher du bout de la langue le mamelon déjà dressé d'excitation de la blonde.

\- J'ai dit que je ne tenterais rien contre toi. Mais qui te dit que je te veux du mal ?

La brune mordit légèrement le sein de son amante avant de remonter vers son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément. Puis elle se redressa, sans lâcher les poignets de sa victime, et un sourire carnassier apparut sur sa bouche.

\- A mon tour de m'amuser un peu maintenant…

* * *

 _ **L'autre jour en réfléchissant (oui ça m'arrive des fois, si si je vous assure !), je me suis dit que si les acteurs lisaient un peu les fics écrites par les fans et tombaient sur ce genre de choses, ça devait être un peu perturbants quand même pour eux, et encore plus quand on va jusqu'à se servir de leurs véritables noms et pas seulement de ceux de leur personnage :')**_

 ** _C'est sur cette "note philosophique" que je vous laisse, à bientôt ! :)_**


End file.
